lala_lmfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sus inicios como actor
Continuando con la histria de su vida , Dos años después de su llegada comenzó a interpretar varios personajes pequeños en películas como como Star Trek (2009), A Perfect Getaway (2009), la comedia de terror The Cabin in the Woods (2012), la película Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), Red Dawn (2012) y la biográfica Rush (2013). Durante este periodo fue nominado al premio BAFTA en la categoría de mejor estrella emergente. Se hizo famoso a nivel mundial gracias al papel de Thor y por las adaptaciones cinematográficas de los cómics de Marvel como The Avengers (2012), Thor: The Dark World (2013) y Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015). Su hermano Liam también audiciono para el papel de Thor, y en un primer momento, Chris quedó fuera del papel y su hermano quedó pre-seleccionado. Pero al final las cosas cambiaron, Chris consiguió el papel de Thor. Esto fue en parte gracias a William Ward, su representante quien habló con el presidente de Marvel Studios, Keving Feige, y tras la conversación, se le dio la oportunidad a Hemsworth de grabar una cinta de vídeo casero interpretando su papel. Posteriormente, decidieron elegirlo. En 2015, protagonizó el filme de acción Blackhat, y tuvo un papel cómico en la quinta entrega de la serie de National Lampoon Vacation. También logró un papel protagonista en la película de suspense In the Heart of the Sea. Ha tenido varios reconocimientos no solo por su talento sino por su físico: fue elegido hombre del año en dos ocasiones por la revista GQ y también por Empire. En 2014 fue escogido por la revista People el hombre vivo más sexy. En ese periodo tenía una relación con la actriz española Elsa Pataky y se casaron en diciembre de 2010. De esta unión nacieron: India Rose, los gemelos Tristan y Sasha. En la pantalla grande, intervino en Star trek, aquí compartió con figuras como Chris Pine, Zoe Saldana y Eric Bana, también lo podemos ver en Una escapada perfecta, y en Thor, drama que protagonizó junto a Natalie Portman y Anthony Hopkins. También realizó algunos trabajos en la pantalla chica, su papel más admirado hasta el momento ha sido sin dudas en la novela australiana Home and Away, en la que estuvo hasta el 2007, y tuvo además breves apariciones en Neighbours, Marshall Law, The Saddle Club y Fergus McPhail. El actor prestó su voz para los videojuegos: Thor: Dios del Trueno y The Avengers: Battle for Earth. En el año 2012 estuvo en la superproducción Snow White and the Huntsman de la productora Universal Pictures, dirigida por Rupert Sanders, es una adaptación del clásico cuento de los Hermanos Grimm; Blancanieves, esta vez cargada de acción, venganza y guerras. En la película le da vida a Eric, el cazador. Pero el cazador quedará hechizado por la belleza y el poder de Blancanieves, por ello decidió ignorar las órdenes de la reina y luchar al lado de Blancanieves. Estuvo luego en una película en la que interpretó a Nicholas Hathawy, un hacker convicto que tiene la oportunidad de redimir sus pecados encontrando a los asesinos más peligrosos en la película Blackhat. Esta película estuvo dirigida por Michael Mann, luego estuvo en otras dos películas bajo las órdenes de Ron Howard en Rush en la que dará vida al piloto de carreras James Hunt y en Heart of the Sea, una película basada en el libro de Nathaniel Philbrick. Junto con Charlie Day protagonizará la comedia de Warner Bros y New Line Cinema: Las vacaciones de una chiflada familia americana. Hemsworth participó en la tercera entrega de Thor, Thor: Ragnarok, estrenada en el 2017. avenger ea.jpg avengers end game.jpg avengers infinity word.jpg malos momentos.jpg mib.jpg thor mun.jpg thor ragnarok.jpg tropa.jpg